Animated linear entertainment content, e.g., movies, serial TV shows, and other types of animated linear entertainment content, represents a significant portion of the worldwide entertainment content market. An increasing portion of such animated linear entertainment content is produced using three-dimensional (3D) modeling and animation assets. Recent instances of animated linear entertainment content that is sourced from 3D modeling and animation assets include, for example, Pixar films, such as Toy Story 3, Wall-E, and Up!, as well as Amazon Studios' (Amazon Studios is a subdivision of the assignee of this disclosure) Creative Galaxy, Annedroids, and Wishenpoof! episodic animated content.
Discussed herein are techniques and systems for producing improved animated linear entertainment content.